Crush
by TasumiDreamer
Summary: Cole/Chel. Do you ever think, when you're all alone? All that we can be, where this thing can go. Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush?


Hey People! Okay, like the whole thing with Susie and the Secret, I'm doin' the pairings with songs. Yeah. This is Cole/Chel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle. I do own Cole. Wolf Girl owns Chel.

* * *

_"I hung up the phone tonight, something happened for the first time. Deep inside. It was a rush, what a rush. 'Cause the possibility, that you would ever feel the same way about me. It's just too much, just too much._"

Chel sat at her table, and empty chair sitting across from her, mocking her. _I know the perfect boy to fill that seat_, Chel thought, looking at the chair longingly. Absentmindly, she began tapping her fingers on the table in a slow rhythm.

She knew what she felt for him, but did he feel the same? Did he.... like her? Love her even? She sighed and looked at the window, as the sky colored pink from the sunset. She watched it, enjoying the light feeling it gave her. So many years of being an outcast....

This really lifted her spirits. It really did. And if he felt the same way, she swore she'd be able to fly. She really did. Chel smiled and rested her head on her folded arms, watching the Sailor's Delight.

_"Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, that I just got to know."_

Cole sat on the edge of his bed, his mind a whirl. _Maybe I should stop my attempts at suicide_, he thought, looking at his wrists. He picked out one of the scars, one of his personal favorites. He remember that he had done it when he was probably ten.

At the time, he'd been going to school with Chel. During class time, he'd taken out his scissors and cut himself. Cole laughed lightly. Chel had given him a hard smack on the head and confiscated his scissors, yelling at the teacher. That would be a time he'd never forget. While he was rushed away, Chel was the last one he saw before the doors closed.

She looked utterly concerned, and she was still gripping the blood stained scissors. After that day, Chel had inspected his desk for any dangerous and/or sharp objects he might have. She took them all, saying she'd give them back after he learned not to hurt himself anymore.

That's when he told her about the curse. She had pitied him and even shared her cookie with him. The two had bonded since then, and Cole didn't know what to make out of it. Was it love? Was it just a friendly bond? A need to be there? Cole didn't know, but he didn't want this feeling to go away.

_"Do you ever think, when you're all alone? All that we can be, where this thing could go. Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush? Do you catch your breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like they way I do? 'Cause I try and try to walk away, but I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay. Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay."_

Chel smiled and opened her bag. Her special box was there. When she opened it, it was full of pencils, scissors, rulers with the metal lining, and pencil sharpeners. They were old and dusty. Mostly because they were the ones she'd confiscated from Cole when they were ten.

Heh, she still hadn't given them back yet. She carefully reached in and took out one pair of scissors, the edges stained with a rusty brown color. Dried blood. These were the scissors Cole had cut himself with, which led her to all of this.

It had also led them to the beginning of their relationship. Chel placed the scissors back in the box and set it aside, the sunset still looking beautiful as ever. She wished Cole would figure out what he felt soon.

Deep inside, her secret fire burned, hot and full of life. She was ready for him, was he ready for her? Chel smiled lightly and sighed, fingering the cup of flowers at the center of her table. What lovely roses....

_"Has it ever crossed your mind, when we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends? Is there more, is there more?_"

Cole stood. Yes, he now knew what he felt. The sturdy fire within him was building strength, helping him even more in his decision. Chel had always been there for him, and he was always there for her. They were perfect. They were meant for each other.

Cole felt his heart lighten and he grabbed his jacket, racing out the door of his hut. His eyes shone with fierce determination. Chel would know how he felt, even if she didn't feel the same.

They'd both know, so then they'd both have clear consciences. Relieving this burden would be so great, Cole couldn't even tell how great it would be.

_"See, it's a chance we've gotta take, 'cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last, last forever, forever!"_

Chel stood. She'd tell Cole, even if it hurt her. He had to know so he didn't think anything else of her behavior. She grabbed her jacket and hurried out of her hut, her heart soaring to meet the fluffy, pink clouds.

She felt like Lewa then and there. So light and high, free of burden. But, deep in the pit of the bonfire within, she knew he felt the same. It was her gut feeling.

Besides, how romantic would it be if they confessed their love during a Sailor's Delight? Chel smiled and ran faster, her feet slapping the platform. She never noticed the dark blot in the distance.

_"Do you ever think, when you're all alone? All that we can be, where this thing could go. Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush? Do you catch your breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like they way I do? 'Cause I try and try to walk away, but I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay. Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay."_

Cole ran until his lungs screamed at him. Mata Nui, why did Chel's hut have to be on the other side of the platform? He ran harder, feet slapping the platform. Childhood memories flashed across his vision, making a smile spread across his lips.

Chel had been there, always. Even when the other kids teased her for hanging out with the "Emo Kid". Cole had cherished those moments. It made him feel special and included, like he wasn't garbage nobody wanted. Cole was also slightly surprised. He had accomplished a great feat.

He hadn't attempted suicide for a while now, and that was thanks to Chel and his other friends. Encouragement, love, bravery.... Everything was perfect.

Cole then remembered when Chel had cried on him. They had been hanging out at his house when she suddenly confessed she was being teased by the popular girls. She'd broke down in tears, and to calm her down, Cole pulled her into his lap and let her cry into his shoulder.

_You'll always have a shoulder to cry on_, he'd said, rubbing her back soothingly. That day, he swore she had newfound admiration and respect for him. He even found himself respecting her more, and admiring how she seemed so cheery and organized. He could never do those at the same time.

_"Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, that I just got to know."_

At that moment, Cole slipped on a puddled and landed on his back hard, feeling his shoulder dislodge. Chel paused for a moment, registering the sight in front of her, then rushed over to Cole.

"Cole, you okay?" She asked, helping him sit up. Cole didn't say anything, he just wrapped her up in his arms and gave her a deep, meaningful kiss. Chel was stiff for a moment, then melted into the kiss, carressing Cole's cheeks. Cole rubbed her back, making her feel warm and loved inside.

They sat there for a moment, then finally broke apart for air. Chel smiled breathlessly as she said, smiling,"I'll take that as a yes."

Cole smiled and looked her in the eye, saying dead serious,"Do you love me?"

Chel rolled her eyes and looked at her wrist, as if an imaginery watch were there, and said,"Well, let's see. Hmm, maybe for the last four of five years! Duh!" Cole smiled as Chel kissed him again, both bathed in the pure light of the sunset.

Finally, Chel stood and helped Cole up, noticing his shoulder."Ouch," She said, pointing to it. Cole shrugged with his good arm and said,"Eh, I'll have Gali fix it in the morning." Chel smiled at him and glanced back at her hut, then at him again.

"I still have the things I took from you when we were ten." Chel blushed, watching the big smile that crept onto Cole's face."Good! Come on, let's take a trip down memory lane!" With his good arm, he dragged her along to her hut. When the door closed, you could hear giggles coming from inside.

"Hey, my bendy ruler! Why'd you take this from me? It's not dangerous."

"Oh, just because it was cool and I wanted it."

"Meanie!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

_"Do you ever think, when you're all alone. All that we can be, where this thing could go. Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush? Do you catch your breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? 'Cause I try and try to walk away, but I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay! This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay! Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay! Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay! Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay!_"

* * *

Yep. Very nice. The song is "Crush" By David Archuleta. I love the song. Heh, funny part at the end. Please R&R!


End file.
